leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Talisman
as a summoner spell.}} * 40 flat mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient when not in the jungle or river, but up to gold efficient while in the jungle or river, without its passives. }} Similar Items Notes * Hunter's Talisman does not trigger on the damage dealt by and . * You can only buy this item if you have . * Even though you are limited to one jungle item, you can also purchase when you have a Hunter's Talisman. * The damage does not do lethal damage to large jungle monsters with buffs (i.e. and ). This is so that the burn does not accidentally steal a buff that's being donated. Strategy * While the bonus mana regeneration is worthless on manaless champions, is usually the better jungle starting item for champions with an AoE damage ability, even if the champion is manaless. This is because the damage burn and lifesteal works over time, and is triggered by any kind of damage. For many champions, starting with is the only way to safely farm the camp at the early levels. Trivia * , , and its upgrades are the only non-consumable items that grant no direct stats. * is an alternative to the to start in the jungle. * and reference the eponymous expression. Patch history or . ;V9.23 * Killing large or epic monsters no longer grants 50 bonus experience for each level the monster is higher than you. Epic monsters still innately have catch-up experience. * First camp bonus experience increased to 165 from 120. ;V9.10 * Passive burn effect now applies on attacks from pets. ;V9.1 * If your gold from minions is greater than half your gold from monsters, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an enchantment on a or . ;V8.23 * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.15 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * If you have the highest minion score on your team, lane minion kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . * The gold penalty also applies to Twisted Treeline. ;V8.14 * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ;V8.13 * Tooth can now kill non-buff camp large monsters. ;V8.10 * Magic damage over the duration increased to 60 from 45. * Health restored per second and per enemy increased to 6 from 5. * The damage is increased to 75 if you have from runes or items. * +150% base mana regeneration while in the jungle. * While in the jungle or river, regenerate mana per second. * The first large monster killed grants . * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Jungle item). ;V8.4 * Can no longer build into , due to the item being removed from the game. ;V7.22 * ** Damage over time increased to 45 (+ 50 with bonus health from item or effect) from 25. ** Health restored over time remains 25. * ** Bonus experience from lesser and medium sized monsters. ** Bonus experience per level difference increased to 50 from 30. ;V6.9 * Bonus experience upon killing large monsters increased to 50 from 15. * Added +30 bonus experience on monster kill for each level higher the monster is than you. ;V5.23 * : Deals magic damage and heals 25 from 20. ;V5.22 Added * Item cost: * Grants +150% base mana regeneration while in the jungle * Unique Passive - : Damaging a monster applies , which deals 20 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much health. * Killing large monsters grants 15 bonus experience.}} References cs:Hunter's Talisman de:Talisman des Jägers es:Talismán del Cazador fr:Talisman du Chasseur pt-br:Talismã do Caçador ru:Hunter's Talisman zh:Hunter's Talisman Category:Jungle items Category:Mana regeneration items